Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving information. For example, individuals may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, video calls, text messaging, email, research, entertainment, and/or for conducting critical business transactions. Wireless communication devices may use wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like to communicate over wireless communication networks.
Wireless communication networks comprise a collection of wireless access nodes connected together with communication links. A wireless communication network may also be connected to other communication networks. Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to wireless communication services. Each wireless access node broadcasts its signal over one or more sectors.
Mobile devices, such as wireless communication devices, may change location. As the wireless communication devices change location, they may need to register with and receive wireless access to wireless communication services from different wireless access nodes. The wireless communication devices may select the wireless access points with the strongest or best signal strength. However, there may be other factors to consider when selecting a wireless access point for a handover or handoff.